


A Solemn Warning

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Batman (Comics), Rhymes of Childhood - James Whitcomb Riley
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Half Drabble, Iambic Heptameter, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So leave the bank vaults full, and let the wallets go their way, / And don't go with the Joker when he's got a joke to play..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solemn Warning

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on LiveJournal. Archived 2015-07-19.]
> 
> Prompt challenge fic.
> 
>  _I hailed Hoosier Ryley with pleasure_  
>  \- "A Verseman's Apology", Robert Service

So leave the bank vaults full, and let the wallets go their way,  
And don't go with the Joker when he's got a joke to play,  
Nor lend a hand to Ivy when her plans begin to sprout,  
Or the Batman's going to get you  
   If you  
      Don't  
         Watch  
            Out!


End file.
